Garota em chamas- Oneshot
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Katniss e Peeta tinham uma única chance de saírem os dois vivos da arena. Eles teriam que dar o maior show da história dos Jogos vorazes para toda a Panem, e essa era a única alternativa que eles teriam de sairem ambos vitoriosos das 74ª Edição dos jogos Vorazes.


_Ela é só uma garota e está em chamas_

_Mais quente que uma fantasia_

_Solitária como uma rodovia_

_Ela está vivendo em um mundo em chamas_

_Sentindo a catástrofe, mas sabe que pode voar para longe_

**Narrado por Katniss**

**E**ra a minha vez na vigília. Eu estava sentada próxima à entrada da caverna, uma chuva fina caia lá fora. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu e Peeta ainda tínhamos ali naquela caverna até que os planejadores dos jogos nos arrastassem dali até onde Cato ou Tresh estivessem, o garoto do Distrito 11 havia me dado uma única chance de voltar com vida para Peeta, ele não me concederia uma segunda oportunidade, por que se ele o fizesse aquilo custaria a sua própria vida.

Eu observava Peeta deitado no saco de dormir, seu rosto relaxado e não mais febril, a injeção havia feito milagre com ele, sua recuperação não poderia estar sendo melhor eu podia ver que a cor havia voltado ao seu rosto, seus traços suaves seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele ressonava baixinho, um discreto sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu não conseguia entender o que se passava dentro de mim naquele momento. Eu só tinha certeza de uma única coisa, eu não era a mesma garota que havia saído do Distrito 12, e talvez eu nunca voltasse a ser ela. Algo mudou dentro de mim e Peeta tinha tudo a ver com isso, eu tentei impedir que isso acontecesse, tentando ao máximo me manter afastada dele, um pensamento antigo que tive sobre ele havia vindo à tona.

_"Pessoas gentis conseguem se instalar dentro de mim e criar raízes..."._

Sem que eu percebesse, Peeta já havia cavado suas raízes dentro de mim, tão fundo que seria impossível arrancá-las dali, então prometi a mim mesma, naquele momento enquanto o observava dormir, que eu não permitiria que nada o ferisse, que eu faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para mantê-lo vivo, e se com isso eu conseguisse me manter viva também, aquilo seria um premio adicional.

Meu estomago roncou loucamente, pedindo comida. Qual foi a ultima vez que tive uma refeição decente mesmo? Tudo o que eu tinha eram algumas raízes e um resto de carne de ganso fria, eu esperaria que Peeta acordasse para poder comer o que nos restava e então planejar o que faríamos.

O som estridente do apito que avisava a chegada de um novo paraquedas com dádivas se fez presente.

–O que aconteceu? –Peeta se levantou completamente sonolento.

–Chegou alguma dadiva. –corri para fora.

E enroscado entre duas pedras estava o paraquedas e com ele uma grande cesta repleta de comida.

–Comida. –entrei na caverna muito feliz por não ter que regular o que comeria.

–Ótimo estou morrendo de fome. –Peeta se sentou esperado que eu levasse a comida até ele.

Uma tirinha de papel me chamou a atenção, ela estava enroscada entre pãezinhos peguei-a e quase não acreditei no que eu havia acabado de ler ali.

_"Sexo garante a vitória dos dois" _

_–H._

_Oh, ela tem os pés no chão_

_E está incendiando_

_Oh, ela tem a cabeça nas nuvens_

_E não irá voltar atrás_

–Katniss. –ouvi a voz de Peeta soar ao longe, eu devia estar pálida não acreditando no que estava escrito ali. Como aquelas seis palavras tiveram o poder de me desestabilizar tanto? -Katniss o que aconteceu? –Peeta estava ao meu lado em segundos, pronto para me segurar caso eu caísse. –O que é isso? –antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo ele já havia arrancado à pequena tirinha de papel de minhas mãos. –Ele só pode estar brincando! –Peeta rugiu, seu rosto estava furioso.

–Eu...

–Katniss não precisa se preocupar, não faremos nada disso. –ele pegou a cesta de minhas mãos e me levou até o saco de dormir.

–É a nossa única chance. –sussurrei.

–Não é não, nós somos fortes e venceremos sem isso, nos mantemos vivos até agora e assim será até o final. –ele amassou o papel jogando-o em um canto qualquer da caverna úmida.

Com o ultimo fósforo que nos restava Peeta acendeu uma fogueira para nos aquecer com alguns gravetos que consegui pegar antes que a chuva começasse, eu sentia minhas mãos frias.

–Nós temos uma única alternativa de sair os dois vivos daqui. –eu disse baixinho, sem coragem de encara-lo.

–Você esta brincando certo? –ele pegou em meu queixo, erguendo minha cabeça para que eu pudesse encara-lo.

–Não. –olhei em seus olhos, profundamente claros, tentando passar para ele a confiança que eu mesma não sentia em mim.

Eu sabia que esses jogos eram completamente manipuláveis, eu não era ingênua a ponto de acreditar que os competidores ganhavam os Jogos Vorazes por puro mérito. Ganhava quem eles queriam que ganhasse.

Aquele que ganhava era aquele que era capaz de dar um show inesquecível para toda a Panem e Peeta e eu faríamos algo inédito, algo que levaria a população da capital ao delírio. Algo que faria que algumas pessoas nos odiarem em nosso Distrito, mas acima de tudo, faríamos algo que nos garantiria a nossa sobrevivência. Eu havia jurado fazer de tudo para mantê-lo vivo e eu sabia que se eu não o fizesse que não teríamos a mínima chance. Haymitch sabia disso ou então ele não nos pediria algo assim, disso eu tenho certeza.

Era o desejo da capital que os amantes desafortunados do Distrito 12 se prostituissem para dar um espetáculo para seus telespectadores, o maior show já dado para os Jogos Vorazes. Não éramos nada menos do que peças naquele jogo, e agora eles nos usariam de acordo a suas vontades. Nunca nada tão grandioso aconteceu nos jogos antes e eles usariam isso ao favor deles, como bem entendessem.

–Peeta você sabe o que vai acontecer se a gente não fizer. –peguei em sua mão tentando convence-lo, afinal eu não conseguiria aquilo sozinha.

–Isso o que você esta me pedindo é um absurdo. –ele disse totalmente desacreditado de que eu tentava convence-lo a fazer o que Haymitch havia nos pedido.

–É tão repugnante assim a ideia para você? –perguntei num tom afetado.

–Claro que não, você sabe que não, mas eu não queria que fosse assim. –suas bochechas estavam coradas.

–Peeta é a nossa única alternativa, você sabe disse. –eu disse enquanto me levantava.

Nós teríamos que fazer. Então eu faria com que aquilo terminasse o mais rápido possível. Retirei o casaco que eu usava jogando-o no chão e sem seguida minha camisa o acompanhava. Tirei minhas botas e meias, sob a vista de Peeta, tentando a todo custo fingir que seu olhar não me incomodava.

–Katniss. –ele veio até mim quando comecei a tirar minha calça. –Olha não precisa disso.

–Precisa sim. –para impedir seus argumentos colei meus lábios aos seus em um beijo que era para ser como os muitos outros que compartilhamos, mas algo fez com que eu ansiasse por mais e o beijo se tornou urgente.

_Esta garota está em chamas_

_Esta garota está em chamas_

_Ela está andando sobre as chamas_

_Esta garota está em chamas_

Minhas mãos tiraram a jaqueta e camisa de Peeta, nossas peles nuas se tocando, e um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com frio tomou conta de meu corpo. Em pouco tempo estávamos deitados em cima do saco de dormir, o resto de nossas roupas jogadas no chão. Restava uma única peça de roupa que poderia nos separar, a minha calcinha. Eu respirava com dificuldade totalmente tremula.

–Nervosa? –Peeta me olhou, enquanto tirava a minha ultima peça de roupa, ele também estava ofegante e seus olhos antes claros agora tinham uma tonalidade mais escura, era desejo, evitei olhar para baixo, sabendo que não era apenas seus olhos que entregava seu estado de espirito.

–Sim, nunca fiz isso antes. –ofeguei quando uma de suas mãos começou a acariciar a lateral de meu corpo, parando em meus seios, Peeta tinha um olhar admirado no rosto.

–Eu também não. –ele confessou. –Ainda podemos desistir.

–Não, a gente precisa fazer. –colei meus lábios aos seus mais uma vez.

–Prometo não te machucar. –ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua mão acariciando meu seio enquanto ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas, que agora estavam enroladas em torno de seu quadril.

Aos poucos senti o corpo dele invadindo o meu quebrando a única barreira que nos mantinha afastados. Uma dor se espalhou por meu corpo, e pisquei repetidas vezes tentando controlar minhas lágrimas.

–Tudo bem? –ele perguntou, totalmente imóvel dentro de meu corpo, eu não conseguiria responder nem se quisesse, eu ainda tentava me acostumar coma sua presença em mim. Aos pouco a dor foi deixada de lado, dando lugar a algo que nunca senti antes em vida, uma sensação esquisita que me fazia querer mais. –Droga Katniss, se você continuar se remexendo não vou conseguir me controlar. –ele praticamente rosnou pra mim.

–Não se controle. –gemi quando ele começou a movimentar seu quadril em direção ao meu novamente, ainda ardia, mas essa sensação foi substituída por outra e naquele momento, não existia mais ninguém ali, só nós dois buscando algo que nunca sentimos na vida antes. Prazer. E o som molhado que nossos corpos produziam ao se chocarem um com o outro, ecoava pela caverna.

Evitávamos fazer muito barulho, com medo de denunciar nossa localização para os tributos restantes e para evitar que eu soltasse um gemido alto, enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, mordendo seu ombro, sabendo que aquilo deixaria uma marca bem feia, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia pensar em muita coisa, só nele. Só em Peeta, todos os meus pensamentos giravam em torno dele e para ele.

–Droga eu vou... –ele gemeu enquanto se movimentava com força em minha direção, minhas mãos arranhando suas costas em um pedido mudo para que ele não parasse, para que Peeta me desse mais daquilo que meu corpo tanto ansiava.

Finalmente eu fazia jus ao apelido que recebi quando era preparada para ser apresentada para a capital no desfile. Katniss a garota em chamas, pois era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Meu corpo todo estava em chamas com as sensações que Peeta causava em mim.

_Parece uma garota, mas é uma chama_

_Tão brilhante que pode queimar seus olhos_

_Melhor olhar para o outro lado_

_Pode tentar, mas nunca esquecerá seu nome_

_Ela está no topo do mundo_

_As garotas mais quentes dizem_

_(...)_

–Mais... –sussurrei e então uma sensação surreal me atingiu, não acreditei que eu pudesse sentir algo assim, era como se eu saísse de meu corpo e pudesse alcançar o céu.

Peeta havia me puxado para seus braços quando terminados, estávamos ofegantes ainda.

–A gente devia repetir isso. –ele disse tentando descontrair, me apoiei em seu peito.

–A gente devia sim. –sussurrei encontrando seu olhar e sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

Estávamos prestes a dar outro show para a capital, mas eu sentia dentro de mim que os motivos não eram os mesmo. Tudo o que eu queria saber é como o pessoal de casa havia recebido o que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu tinha plena ciência de que todos haviam visto o que havíamos feito, ou será que os organizadores editaram as imagens, só para insinuar que havíamos feito amor? Mas não me prendi muito a esses pensamentos, pois Peeta me beijava novamente.

Com certeza eu nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma garota de antes, não depois daquele episódio. Agora eu só rezava para que tudo desse certo e que Peeta e eu ficássemos enfim seguros.

_(...)_

_Todos em pé quando ela passa_

_Porque podem ver a chama em seus olhos_

_Observe-a enquanto ela acende a noite_

_Ninguém sabe que ela é solitária_

_E é um mundo solitário_

_Mas ela vai deixar queimar, baby, queimar, baby_


End file.
